


Appearances

by sxgamxn



Series: Bittersweet Life [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullied Scott, Bully Peter, Bullying, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad Ending, Short Chapters, like really short
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: Peter y Scott odiaban tener que asistir a la escuela. Cada uno tenía sus motivos personales para aborrecer tener que presentarse a esa prisión donde sus pesadillas se hacían realidad. Si tan sólo no lo se hubiera mudado, ninguno de los dos tendría que enfrentarse a aquella nefasta situación.❝ La razón por la que hacía aquello era mi propio miedo, la inseguridad de verme reflejado en él. Porque podía reconocer aquellos mechones rojizos complementados con un par de curiosos ojos azules donde fuera, lo peor era que me atraía la idea de despertar junto a ellos cada mañana por el resto de mi vida❞
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Series: Bittersweet Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891654
Kudos: 1





	1. Born to die

**❝ A veces me engaño a mí mismo.**

**Lo siento pero no puedo ser ese chico ❞**

  
  
El despertador sonó y Peter pensó que su vida no podía ser más injusta, otra noche más de lo mismo, no había dormido bien y sin mentir tendría menos de una hora cuando por fin logró ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Se levantó queriendo dormir hasta mañana si así podía evitar enfrentar la vida desde hace poco tiempo había comenzado a odiar con toda su existencia.  
  
Como quien no quiere la cosa se arregló para partir rumbo a la prisión que llamaban escuela, era su último año de preparatoria y aunque las personas constantemente le decían que debía ser una de las mejores etapas de su vida, él creía que era una completa mierda; su vida había dado un giro de 180° desde el comienzo de ese último semestre matándolo en el proceso de una forma pésima e inundándolo en rojo y azul. “Estoy jodido” pensó antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa resoplando ante el sentimiento de nerviosismo y expectación que inundaba su estómago.  
  
En otra casa del mismo vecindario Scott comenzaba su rutina como siempre, se duchó, vistió y bajó a desayunar con sus padres, no quería preocuparlos y por eso evitaba mostrar cómo se sentía realmente, no cuando ellos creían que la mudanza había sido la mejor elección que pudieron tomar; pero si se permitía ser sincero, debía aceptar que su vida había decaído demasiado desde que llegó allí, y no es que se tratará de un berrinche adolescente, no; Scott lo único que no soportaba era su nueva escuela, para él no es que el cambio fuera demasiado o que las clases fueran dificultosas, su problema residía en aquel personaje que solía agredirlo verbalmente todos los días a cada oportunidad que tenía.  
  
Nunca había sufrido de aquello en su anterior escuela y no lograba acostumbrarse a los despectivos apodos que su enemigo parecía buscarle con saña: marica, desviado, raro eran sólo algunos de ellos y el pelirrojo era incapaz de entender cuál era el problema con su orientación sexual; su homosexualidad no era algo para ser discriminado o humillado de esa manera, pero no era quién para imponer algún tipo de idealismo en sus compañeros, por lo que simplemente se limitaría a ignorar los insultos o bromas de mal gusto.  
  
Haciendo lo posible por ignorar la situación dentro de su hogar se dispuso a ir a clase, a primera hora tenía cálculo, le gustaba la materia por lo que apuró el paso cuando observó el reloj y miró que faltaban diez minutos para comenzar la clase, se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela rezando en vano para su día transcurriera tranquilo.  
  



	2. Ultraviolence

**❝ Me llamaba veneno como si fuera hiedra venenosa bendecida con belleza y rabia❞**

  
  
Era la hora del almuerzo y la cafetería estaba a reventar. Todo el bullicio de alumnos ocasionaba un tráfico y parloteo enorme desconcentrando a Scott que trataba de seguir la fila para comprar algún comestible.  
  
— Pero si es el marica de Scott ¿Qué haces estorbando entre la comida y nosotros? ¿Por qué no contestas, acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?  
  
— Quill — mencionó el pelirrojo con un dejo de desprecio en su voz — ¿Estás ciego? Porque parece muy obvio lo que hago, además si tu grupo de amigos retrógradas y tú llegaron tarde no es mi problema, no pienso hacerme a un lado y cederte mi lugar.  
  
— Tienes agallas Lang, contestándome así sólo estás ganando un boleto directo a la enfermería.  
  
— ¿Eso es una amenaza? Vaya Quill creí que eras más inteligente y capaz de usar tu boca para algo distinto a sólo maldecir al mundo. ¿Has perdido el toque o te ablandaste porque se acerca el fin de curso?  
  
— ¿Quisieras que usara mi boca para algo que tú harías? Me ofendes Scottie, a diferencia de ti yo no ocupo mi boca para cosas sucias. — recalcó la última palabra de la manera más despreciable que pudo, dejando a un pelirrojo qué más que ofendido estaba perturbado por la imagen que había aparecido en su mente, traicionándolo de último minuto eliminando la manera de replicar a esas palabras venenosas.  
  
Scott se retiró con un nudo en la garganta, había estado a punto de ganar un asalto verbal en contra de Peter pero al final y como siempre sucedía, el rubio había hecho un comentario mordaz y casi inteligente hiriéndolo en el proceso y haciendo reír a todos los presentes. Odiaba lo débil que era ante las palabras de Quill, al menos faltaban menos de tres meses para graduarse y nunca más volver a ver a ese imbécil de ojos azules.  
  
Había llegado a esa escuela cinco meses atrás con la esperanza de concluir felizmente el bachillerato e iniciar la universidad especializándose en ingeniería eléctrica. Tristemente lo único que pudo obtener de aquella ilusión fue que en menos de un mes se convirtiera en el blanco de insultos gracias a cierto rubio con quien nunca había hablado en más de dos ocasiones. Una de ellas fue por una tarea y la otra un breve conversación cuando pensó que podría mantener una camaradería con él.  
  
Scott no podía negar que en realidad Peter había llamado su atención cuando lo vio por primera vez en su clase de geografía, estaba interesado en la astronomía y aunque Lang no fuera partidario de ello, le parecía casi gracioso y tierno como un adolescente se decantaba por algo que si suele interesarle a bastantes, la mayoría era a niños pequeños. El pelirrojo había comenzado a observarlo desde la lejanía después de verlo actuar tan infantil durante la clase y pensó que no estaba mal; estatura un poco alta para su edad, ojos azules, cabello rubio y un cuerpo atlético, Scott mentiría si negaba que al comienzo pudo haber sentido atracción hacia Quill; lo que obviamente se arruinó semanas después cuando comenzó la tortura constante.  
  
Después del primer ataque verbal Scott había llegado a llorar por horas a su casa hasta quedarse dormido, parecía casi una broma de muy mal gusto que todo terminara así ¿Por qué no podía siquiera llevarse bien con Peter? ¿Qué había hecho para que lo odiara de esa manera? Se sintió como un fracaso de ser humano durante el primer mes que duró todo aquello. Los días se habían vuelto una tortura constante dejándolo al final agotado y con una herida psicológica más grave que la anterior. Al final, se había resignado a que el rubio que en un inicio le había ocasionado un crush lo detestaba ¿por qué? No lo sabía, pero incluso así no lo odiaba, además tenía a Nadia y a Jonathan, sus ahora mejores amigos para sobrevivir al resto del semestre.  
  
Scott durante los últimos dos meses restantes pudo notar una mirada de disculpa por parte del rubio en más de una ocasión cuando coincidían en algún lugar, dejándolo como si fuera alucinación desechó la idea ¿cómo podía ser cierto? No había manera alguna de que lo mirara con cara de dolor por aquellas palabras dañinas. Olvidando el asunto dejó que las cosas tomaran su curso natural con el paso del tiempo; a él no le dolían aquellos comentarios, en todo caso le daba pena la probabilidad de que Peter sufriera algún tipo de problema en su hogar porque en una ocasión había leído que las personas tienden a refugiarse en ese tipo de actitudes cuando tienen situaciones estresantes a su alrededor.  
  
Durante el transcurso del último mes de clases las cosas entre ellos se habían tranquilizado, Peter ya no hacía comentarios humillantes, de hecho parecía como si fuera incapaz de mirar al pelirrojo. Lucía como si toda aquella situación nunca se hubiera suscitado y se encontrara dentro de una realidad alterna donde Peter Quill nunca había sido el bully de Scott; lo que terminó de comprobar sus sospechas fue lo ocurrido durante el cambio de clase de ningún día en particular.  
  
— Estorbas marica, muévete. — gritó empujándolo uno de los amigos de Peter mientras trataba de guardar sus libros en el casillero.  
  
— Tienes todo el pasillo libre, no seas imbécil — replicó el pelirrojo molesto mientras veía sus libros en el suelo.  
  
— Déjalo Adam — mencionó el rubio restándole importancia a lo que había sucedido — Lo siento — susurró de manera apenas audible para Scott mientras pasaba a su lado alejándose del pasillo, dejando a un más que confundido pelirrojo que no encontraba razón para aquella repentina disculpa que había recibido. 


	3. Dark Paradise

**❝ Tu rostro es como una melodía, no sale de mi cabeza. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos (es como un paraíso oscuro pero) no estás tú, excepto en mis sueños está noche.❞**

  
  
Otra vez tenía los mismos puñeteros sueños, desde que lo había visto cruzar el portón de la escuela le había llamado la atención, cabello flamante, ojos curiosos, sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo de infarto. A partir de ese día comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada, buscarlo en cada oportunidad de que tenía con la esperanza de acercarse y entablar alguna conversación.  
  
Un par de días después había conseguido toda la información que pudo reunir, cabe destacar que no utilizó las mejores tácticas, pero resultados eran resultados y eso era todo lo que él quería. El pelirrojo se llamaba Scott Edward Harris Lang, vaya nombre digno de novela inglesa del siglo XVIII; se había mudado recientemente gracias a una transferencia en el trabajo de su padre, tenía una hermana llamada Ruth y le atraían los hombres. No es como si tuviera interés en el último rubro pero era lo que tenía y debía partir desde allí.  
  
Después de la primera semana notó que compartían clase de geografía, lo que era una ventaja sí quisiera acercarse a él, claro está, ese no era su propósito, porque vamos, Peter Jason Quill no tenía interés alguno en ese nuevo estudiante que era todo sonrisas y pecas. Él simplemente estaba reflexionando sobre si valía la pena que se uniera a su grupo de amigos, el chico lucía como material de primera pero no estaba seguro de que los demás lo aceptaran.  
  
El problema radicó tres semanas después, Peter fue incapaz de seguir el ritmo de Scott durante las dos breves conversaciones con él, el pelirrojo era lindo, amable y demasiado risueño para ese mundo, Quill no podía con tanto y decidió mantener un contacto amigable pero distante; o al menos esa era su idea hasta que días más tarde el pelirrojo y su nariz salpicada con pecas lo persiguió hasta sus sueños, descontrolado toda su vida y todo lo que había dado por sentado en ella.  
  
Peter dormía poco desde que había comenzado a soñar con Scott, tenía miedo de hacerlo porque esos extraños sueños lo atormentaban, manteniéndolo irritable ante cualquier cosa, especialmente hacia su principal problema. Dios no pensara que tenía una obsesión, pero eso parecía y tenía que dejar de soñar en esa cara adornada con una bella sonrisa dirigida únicamente a él.  
  
La primera vez que Peter insultó a Scott lo hizo como reacción defensiva, o eso intento decirse después de tener un día particularmente difícil y volcar toda esa frustración en quien a su parecer lo atormentaba a él. La segunda, tercera y cuarta vez lo hizo porque era la única manera en la que podía quitarse toda aquella frustración y molestia; las veces consiguientes lo hizo por simple y llano gusto, tratando de convencerse de que él definitivamente no estaba mínimamente interesado en Scott y su ridículo cabello.  
  
Al final, detrás de cada tanda pública de insultos hacia el pelirrojo había un muy consternado y aterrado rubio buscando razones por la cual seguía soñando con el contrario, y aún peor sus sueños iban siendo cada vez más nefastos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía soñar con despertar a lado de la persona a la que insulta hasta el cansancio? Peter quería morir de frustración y ver la mirada dolida de Scott después de cada pelea no lo ayudaba.  
  
Él estaba jodido, sí tenía que aceptar algo, es que muy dentro de su retorcida personalidad sabía a la perfección que estaba atraído por su compañero. No había otra razón por la cual soñar cosas asquerosamente tiernas y despertarse nostálgico como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas que eso se convirtiera en realidad. Y por Odín, que sus padres nunca se enteraran porque lo echarían a la calle y desheredarían antes de que pudiera decir Star Lord.  
  
Oh sí, estaba súper jodido, y le costó cinco meses darse cuenta de que tenía que evangelizarse en algún momento porque ya había aceptado la terrible situación en la que se encontraba y el siguiente paso sería dejar de atormentar a quien no había hecho nada para ser maltratado de aquella manera. Que Scott lo perdonara algún día por su nivel astronómico de estupidez, pero era un adolescente confundido por su primer flechazo homosexual y no sabía cómo actuar de otra manera que no fuera aterrado. Comenzaría con pequeñas acciones, no es que tuviera planeado decirle, sólo quería dejar de actuar como el imbécil que era y darle un poco de tranquilidad con la espera de devolverle esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba ver en la cara de Scott Lang.


End file.
